The Changeling King
by emeralddragon24
Summary: Beastboy is the last living heir of the Changeling King. So what will happen when said King dies? Thrust into a kingship and life that he doesn't want will he be able to get the one he loves? Or is things not looking so hot for him?
1. Prologue

A/N: I am redoing this story due to tons of errors. Hopfully this time around all of the chapters will be longer, and filled with more detail. I will also try to redo Broken while I'm at it. though I promise nothing this time due to tons of doctors appointments, and the holidays. Also some of the content has changed this time around, so you can't say that I didn't give you fair warning.

**Prologue**

The world was alight from the light from the moon. The throne room itself was a wash with the pale light. The light bleached the colors out of the royal crest. It turned the normally bright colors looked grey, silver, and white. In the center of the room was a platform that housed the throne itself. The form of a heavily muscled male could be made out sitting on a throne made of what looked like moon beams and silver. The king that sat on the throne was old, and even though he looked to be in the prime of his life the man knew that he was far beyond the prime of his life. He knew that soon he would make a mistake, and the kingdom that he worked so hard to protect from danger would fall apart. He had to prevent the fall of the kingdom no matter the cost to himself. The figure raised a hand, and beckoned a waiting shadow to his side. "Laura come." the figure's rich, deep, male voice called out, sounding much like the purr of a great tiger or lion. The king was pleased that his voice at least had not aged with him. It still maintained the power and authority that he had had in his youth.

A shadow detached itself from the wall it had been standing beside. Coming forward into the light of the moon the shadow showed that it was really a great dark grey werewolf. It's bright eyes trained on the figure in front of it. "Yes milord?" the werewolf known as Laura asked. "I have a mission for you. I am dieing this I know. I want you to go and find my last living heir. For he shall rule our world when I pass on." The voice of the king intoned.

Laura was shocked that she had been chosen for this mission, seeing as how she was his most hated guard. "Milord I-I can not leave you unguarded like that. There are too many who want you dead. I can not guarantee that you would still be alive to teach your last living heir if I leave your side." Laura said shock and concern lining her voice. The king waved a hand in dismissal of Laura's fears. "I will give him my memories through the spell of transfer. So you will not have to worry about me. Though once the spell has been spoken you will only have a short amount of time to find him. Right now he is the only green person one the planet. You will have to find him before he becomes the normal colors that he was born with."

Laura bowed her head in defeat knowing that nothing was going to change her lords mind. "Fine then I will go to find my new lordship." The king could hear the bitterness in her voice. "Look at me now." The king demanded in a stern tone. Laura looked up to her lord, and almost had to look away at the look of kindness that was on his face. "I know that you think that I hate you, but I was harsher on you than any other because I knew that one day you would have to be the one to save our race." The werewolf looked at the king in a new light, as he continued. "I have known that my time is coming to an end. Though I needed to wait until one from his world came to our world again. The one that I was waiting for was you. You reopened his world to us. Now you must bring our world its new king."

Laura was still unhappy with the thought that she was going to leave her king unprotected, but she knew that she was the only one that would follow the kings orders to a T. "Were will I find my lordship's heir?" she asked unhappy about the whole deal. The king smiled to himself and said. "He is on Earth now go as I don't have much time left." Laura bowed and turned sprinting to the portals. The king looked out the window to a moth that was fluttering in the wind. "Hurry pup for my heir needs you more than I ever have." The king muttered to himself as the wind blew back into him heralding that someone was in the room with him. The king stood and looked around the room scanning the room for the intruder. "Well well it seems that the king of the realm is all alone this time. Were is your best fighter? Hmm? Did you send her away?" A laugh rang out from the darkness. "That's to bad I was hoping to have another chance to fight her, and thank her for taking out my eye." From the shadows came a large male werewolf.

The werewolf was light grey in color making it look like it was silver. It moved with the easy grace of a great killer. The werewolf looked at the king, and let loose a chuckle like growl. "Well old man are you going to defend yourself? Or am I going to have to beat you like you are. Though you wont be much of a challenge. Your just an old fool." The scorn and hatred was dripping from the creature's voice.

The king knew that he had to distract this monster from Laura as long as possible. He raised up from the throne that he was sitting on, and growled. "If you want to kill me and get her, then you are going to have to beat me first." With that the king transformed into the legendary griffon with great cry the king opened his gold and brown pinions. The werewolf let loose a growl of challenge to the king's cry. With that the king leaped forward, and attacked the werewolf head on.

The werewolf expected this and leapt to the left of the dais were the king was leaping from. Though he wasn't quick enough as the king in his griffon form scored a long shallow cut on the werewolf's right side. The half human growled his anger at the sight of the first blood going to the old griffon king. The werewolf was no fool even if the king was old in years and failing in health that didn't mean that he wasn't to be taken lightly. Having underestimated his foe once already, he was determined not to do it again. Laughing his growling laugh he taunted the king. "Is that the best that you can do old man?"

The king growled at these words and letting out a cry that was a cross between a lion's roar and an eagle's shriek showing that the words were getting to him, no matter how hard he tried to block them out. Still he refused to let his anger cloud his judgment, and cause his to leap into the fray that the were was creating. The king let his instincts guide him as he jumped back in to the fight with the werewolf. Though he hadn't counted on the werewolf herding him into a trap.

The werewolf pushed the king back the final few steps into the trap that was laid for him. As the king took a small leap back with the aid of his wings he realized to late that it was a trap, as another wolf leaped from the rafters to hold him down. The king didn't give up though. He threw the wolf on his back off only to have his first attacker to leap in and tear out his throat. He fell to his stomach as his blood fell like a red waterfall down his feathers and onto the floor. Falling the rest of the way to the floor he lay his head in the warm puddle of life that was pooling around him. He looked at the werewolf as he began to slowly revert to his human form. When he was fully human he let loose a grim smile, and died.

The werewolf that had killed the king looked at the body and sighed heavily. "Damn, and I was so hoping that he would last longer." He turned to the other werewolf that was getting up from the wall base that it had been thrown into, and said. "Get a search party out there Laura must be found tonight. And if you come back before she is your life is fore fit." The other werewolf nodded and ran out into the hall howling a call to gather the search party. Meanwhile the leader that he had left behind was gathering the blood of the fallen king, laughing all the while.

Laura leaped and bound over the landscape. In the forests of the mountains she leaped fallen trees, and jumped over the smaller streams, while she swam the rivers. While she use the cover of the trees to hide from the hunting parties that were searching for her while she journeyed to the Temple of All Paths. When she came to the plains lands she cringed at the sight of the open flat land. Though she knew that she had to hurry as she was given the order that she was to follow. Taking a deep breath, and praying to Shiva, she took to running out on the open plains land. She was running like the hounds of hell were on her heels. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, and her breathing was labored as she pushed herself to her limits and beyond. She didn't slow even when she heard the bell toll the death of the king. She had been given one last order and she would follow it even if it meant her life in the process. Though the next sounds that she heard would really question if she would complete her mission, or not.

For behind her came the howls of wolf demons, and hell hounds alike. Laura began to wonder if she should stop, and fight the demons however the king's last orders pulled Laura ever onward, like one would drag a dog on the end of a leash. She knew that in this open land there was no hiding, so she would have to out run them. Every ounce of strength that she had was put into running. Her muscles tensed and relaxed like the snapping of a bow string. Her breathing came more deeply with each forward leap.

The following wolves and hell hounds ran as fast as they could, but none of them could catch Laura. For it was like she was flying over the land like she was Hermes the messenger of the gods. There was no catching her, but that didn't stop them from trying to catch her. They pushed themselves harder for fear of what their dark master would do to them if they failed to stop her from reaching her destination. Leaping forward they to began to gain a little till Laura hit the end of the grasslands. A sparse forest and the steep mountain face rose to meet them. Laura just began leaping up the cliff face while they had to stop and watch as Laura escaped them. "D-damn…" One of the demons muttered huffing heavily. His leader looked at the escaping form of Laura, and knew that he wouldn't live to see the next day. Still he ordered the men to head back to the palace to report to their leader.

Hours of running, and climbing were finally rewarded with the view of the Temple of All Paths for the tired werewolf. The temple was nestled high in the mountains that were called the Spine of the World. She slowed down some as she could feel the warmth of the rising sun. She sighed in relief and exhaustion. The doors of the temple opened to greet her. Still running albeit at a much slower pace than the breakneck pace she had used to cover the 33 miles to get to the temple. The head mage of the temple came to great Laura, but Laura shook her great shaggy head and panted out. "M-m-must….g-get….to….m-m-my….o-old….world….n-now."

The mage nodded and lead Laura to the chamber that held the doorways to the worlds. Laura followed as best she could on her foot sore feet. Though she was still staggering into walls. The mage looked back at her in concern and looked like she was going to say that Laura should stay and rest for a day or two. Though Laura seemed to catch on to the jest of what the mage was about to say and said. "I can….rest l-later….k-keep going." The mage shook her head and continued to lead the way.

Soon enough the pair was standing in front of a portal that was surrounded with gold and silver designs of dragons, demons, angels, and death. Laura looked at the portal, and remembered when she first came through it._Blood was flowing like a river down the left side of her face from the cut over her left eye. She was looking back to the portal for her parents, but the swirling blue of the portal never gave up her parents. She was about to go back for them when a pair of arms rapped around her waist preventing her from moving._ Laura gently shook her head and took a deep breath, while touching the scar over her left eye. Still she didn't dwell to much more on the past as she stepped into the portal.

The liquid like feel of the portal engulfed her. The blue of the portal that she had entered was gone. It had given way to a black that seemed to threaten to steal your soul. Laura shivered from the bleakness of the surrounding area. Though she kept going hoping that the darkness would soon end. After what felt like an eternity in the darkness Laura stood on a high bluff over looking a city with a giant t shaped building in the bay. She glanced at a sign that was next to her that read. Welcome to Steel City the most happening place this side of Gothum. Laura's one thought was. _Great._

Laura looked around the area for shelter. She found nothing even remotely close to shelter for a while. So she continued until she was in the city limits. She saw that most of the creatures in the city's limits were dogs and cats. Not werewolves nor dragons like she was use to. Becoming human again she noticed that people would stare at her for her clothes. To Laura the humans around her were wearing strange garments. Though her own clothes were just as strange to the city folk. Laura was wearing a hauberk, with a pair of doe skin breeches. Underneath the hauberk was a sleeveless dark blue tunic, and a pair of black boots with a pair of short swords crossing at the small of her back like a pair of daggers that would be used for fighting.

Laura noticed that along with the stares came whispers of mistrust and curiosity. Laura was nervous about the stares that she was receiving. Soon enough she found a shop that had clothing on display. Hoping that they spoke a language that she understood, Laura walked into the store. The clerk glanced up upon hearing the bell for the door ring out. "Can I help you?" The clerk asked with a raised brow.

Laura was happy that she could understand the clerk. "Yes sir I need some clothing that is suitable to wear on the streets here." The clerk shook his head and said. "Damn girl you sure have some fancy way of talking. Come on and we'll get you some new threads though." Laura was confused by the comment that they would get her some new 'threads.' She didn't need threads she needed clothing. What would she do with thread? She didn't know the art of weaving. Still trusting the clerk she followed him into the back to get the new 'threads' as it were.

Soon enough Laura learned that the 'threads' the clerk was referring to were clothes that the people on the street were wearing. The clerk soon had Laura dressed in a light grey t-shirt, with a dark grey hoodie, light blue jeans, and a pair of blue and white Nikes. Laura was surprised by the transformation. She looked in the mirror and saw her human face for the first time in nearly 15 years.

Her skin was a dark tan color with a lighter scar running down her left eye. Her hair was a dark brown that was shot with dark grey. Her eyes were gold ringed with red. Her ears came to sharp points with the left ear being the only one pierced. She stood 5'8'' tall, yet the clothing that she had been adorned with made her look like she was 6'0''. Laura saw that she was in need of a hair cut, as her curly locks brushed her shoulders now.

Laura thanked the clerk and gave him a couple of gold nuggets as way of payment. The clerk was shocked by Laura's payment, but before he could give Laura her change she was gone. Laura didn't want to lose her usual garb, so she cast a spell and shrunk the clothing and put it into her sack, before going and hunting for some food to eat.

It wasn't long before Laura was standing outside of a pizza joint. Laura not knowing what pizza was, nor if it was any good, walked into the store. The store wasn't very busy so Laura was able to get her food pretty quickly. Unsure if she was about to eat something dangerous or not she stared long and hard at the pizza in front of her. Though after a minute of staring at the pizza she was interrupted by her stomach growling loud enough to be heard at the counter of the store. Laura blushed and the lady running the counter giggled at her. Finally to hide her embarrassment Laura took a bite of the pizza.

Laura was surprised by the flavors that the pizza gave to her. She really began chowing down after having tasted the amazing flavors. Once more the girl at the counter giggled at Laura's antics, however Laura didn't care at the moment as she was eating as quickly as she could. After eating her fill she went to the to counter and paid for her meal. giving the girl a nugget of gold before walking off.

_Now for some sleep._ Laura thought. _But where to sleep at? I don't have much money left._ Laura wondered a moment around the city. Then she happened to wonder out of the city and back into the woods. Finding a nice cave she curled up in her werewolf form and slept till morning hoping that she would get more information the next day.

----

Morning came bright and early much to Laura's annoyance. Still she got up and walked to the mouth of the cave. Stretching she yawned, and sighed with relief. Changing from werewolf to human she walked back to the city that she had come to. She began asking around to see if anyone knew about a green young man, and where he could be found. Most of the people scratched their heads and said that they knew of no one like that. Others referred her to the tower that was in the bay.

Laura sighed annoyed that she was making no progress on the finding of the heir, however that didn't mean that she was about to give up. Instead she went to the tower in the bay as many of the people seemed to suggest when they had any idea at all of a green young man. Looking at the tower she at first wondered how she was going to reach the structure that might hold the key to finding the person she was looking for. Laura sighed again and looked at the water that lapped at the shore in front of her.

----

Bee was trying to calm down the two fighting males, as Speedy and Aqualad were at each other's throats again. Both were shouting about what was for lunch. Bee was about to say to the two of them that they could just fix whatever they wanted to eat, and not have to look at what the other was eating, when the doorbell rang. This broke up the fighting as everyone was startled when the doorbell went off.

Aqualad was the first to react after the doorbell went off. "We have a doorbell!?" He said surprised. "When was that added!?" Bee looked at him and said. "The more important question is who the hell is ringing said doorbell." Speedy looked at Aqualad and said. "Try to keep up here fish boy, but we are in the middle of the ocean. No one should be able to reach us." As he smacked Aqualad upside his head. Aqualad rubbed the sore spot on his head, and shooting a glare at Speedy, got ready to fight. Mas y Menos went and opened the door while the other three Titans prepared for a fight.

----

Laura was looking at the water with a distinct looking of loathing. Shuttering at the thought of all the water surrounding her once more she turned back to the door which had just opened to reveal five youths ready to take her out if need be. Laura blinked a couple of times, before slowly raising her hands in the universal sign of 'I give up.' "Peace I am simply hoping to ask you a question then I will leave you be." Laura said calmly. Bee lowered her weapons and asked. "What do you want to know?" Laura, keeping her hands in the air, said. "I am looking for a green young person. You wouldn't happen to know one would you?" Aqualad grinned to himself and said. "Yeah. His name is Beastboy and he lives in Jump City." Laura nodded her head in thanks and asked. "Which way is Jump City?" Aqualad pointed west and said. "That way." Laura nodded again and walked away from the Titans East.

Bee looked at the other Titans and asked. "What was that all about?" Speedy began laughing and said. "Probly just a fan girl." Bee wasn't so sure, but it was too late now to ask questions. No one noticed that a albatross was winging its way west towards Jump City.


	2. Just Another Day

**Just Another Day**

As the albatross was winging its way across the waters to the city of Jump. It began thinking of the orders that was given to her while she was in Shro. She missed the clean scents of the mountains, woodlands, and plains. She longed to look upon the city where she had grown up. Sighing to herself in her mind she fell asleep and let the wind carry her for a while.

A few hours later Laura woke up she was nearing land and her bird body knew it. Opening her eyes she caught her first glimpse of Jump City. Laura was startled by the change in this city compared to the first one she had come upon. Jump City was clean and bright, while Steel had been dirty and darker. Confused, and disparately hoping that the cause of this city's shiny hope was her new king, Laura flew into Jump City.

Laura landed in the park and making sure that no one was around she transformed into her human form. Looking around the park for a moment she suddenly realized that the smell of pollution that had been so dominate in Steel City was almost nonexistent here in Jump City. This surprised Laura greatly. She had thought that all of the human cities would be the same here. Laura turned towards the city itself, and walked into it. She wondered around amazed that the humans in this city actually cared for the environment.

Laura walked around looking for a hint of a green person standing out among all of the normal people that surrounded her. She was met with disappointment though, as not a single person of the emerald hue was walking around on the streets. Disappointed though not willing to give up Laura continued to walk around losing herself to her thoughts as she walked around.

----

Beastboy was sitting on the couch in the common room. He was playing video games quietly, which was a surprise in and of itself, and sipped on a cup of herbal tea every now and again. Ever since he had told Raven that he wanted to try some tea, and liked it, he had been drinking it everyday. He even fixed Raven some every now and again, just to be polite as he had said, though he knew better it was his way of trying to impress her. He had high hopes that one day Raven would tell him that she loved him like he loved her, though he thought that the chances of her really telling him that were as about as good as a snowball's chance in hell. He glanced to where Raven sat reading her book and sighed to himself softly. _Still even a snowball has a chance right?_ He thought to himself. _Right._ Replied the beast inside of him. He ruffled his hair a little and brought his thoughts back to the game that he was playing with Cyborg.

Raven herself was sitting on the couch next to Beastboy trying to figure out her feelings for the green young man. She had called a meeting of her emotions earlier that morning, and had learned that she held a certain amount of affection for him, but it was uncertain how much, or of what kind yet. Everyone thought that she was reading the book in front of her, though she was really just watching Beastboy covertly. Beastboy had changed a great deal over the years. Now he stood a few inches taller than her, and secretly Raven was pleased by this. Cyborg thinking that Raven wasn't paying attention to him made a crack that if Beastboy grabbed Raven right now he could probly have her sitting in his lap. For that though Raven tossed him out the window.

Robin and Starfire, who were in the kitchen making some cookies at the time, laughed slightly as Cyborg went out of the window. Robin shook his head and said. "He knew better than to say that while Raven was sitting there, and I don't feel sorry for him." Starfire nodded saying. "Indeed. Friend Cyborg should know by now that friend Raven does not like for us to talk like she is not in the room." The couple continued to fix the cookies knowing that Cyborg would need some after his long swim home.

Cyborg was swimming back to the shore of the tower annoyed that he would now have to do a ton of repairs, due to all of the salt water that was now logging his body. Cyborg was then climbing up the stairs to the common room. He grumbled about Raven not having a sense of humor, as he climbed. Sighing in relief when the common room doors came into view. When he walked into the common room this time he decided that maybe he would make fun of Robin and Starfire, as they would not throw him into the bay, or so he hoped. Cyborg had just opened his mouth to start teasing Robin and Starfire when the klaxon began blaring signaling trouble.

The Titans leaped into action, forgetting all about the relationship problems and teasing, and focused solely on the job at hand. Raven brought up a map of the city to see where the trouble was at, and who was causing it. "Who is it now Raven?" Robin asked Raven. Raven scanned the screen as quickly as she could and gathered the information that the team needed to do their job. "It is a break-in at the Jump City National Bank. Looks like it Dr. Light." Raven said. Robin nodded then shouted. "All right team time to take him down. Titans Go!" The five youths ran to their mode of transportation, and sped to the break-in.

----

Meanwhile a werewolf turned human was walking down the streets wondering how in the world she was going to find one green person in a huge world that she was on. For she had already lost three days getting sleep, food, and clothing for this strange world.

Walking towards the Jump City National Bank. She never noticed that the people that she had been surrounded by just moments ago were no longer near her at all. She was so deep in thought that she was caught off guard when the wall of the building that she was walking past blew up, and threw her into a light pole. Laura grunted in pain as she hit the pole. Standing up she looked at the reason that she was thrown into the pole.

In the gaping hole of the building was a man. He was dressed in a suit covered in light bulbs. He was looking down at Laura arrogantly. The sneer on his face was evident as he said in an overconfident tone. "You are what the Titans sent to take care of me? Ha! You couldn't beat me even if I was in handcuffs." Laura was confused by the senile old man. She looked him in the eye, and asked him. "Who are the Titans?"

Dr. Light was thrown by this question, and stared at Laura in shock. He began sputtering in his shock. "W-what do you mean who are the Titans? Your one of them aren't you?" Laura shook her head slowly saying. "Nooo. 'fraid not you got the wrong person sir." Dr. Light was confused he looked Laura up and down.

It was just then that a bird-a-rang struck Dr. Light in the chest. Both Laura and Dr. Light looked at the bird-a-rang like it was a frog that had learned tap dancing, and singing. "Time for you to face the light." Robin shouted at Dr. Light. Dr. Light looked at Laura with a look of pure rage and screamed. "I knew that you were with the Titans!" He took aim at Laura, and shot a beam of light towards her. Meanwhile Laura, who was horribly confused, just stood there while the beam of light came towards her.

Raven, who was usually the last to show as she had a lot of pull in a fight with Dr. Light, saw the beam of light heading strait for Laura. A black shield appeared before Laura protecting her from the attack of the madman known as Dr. Light. Raven transported herself next to Laura and said. "Come on." Laura however wasn't concerned about the beam of light that would probly cause a lot of pain if it hit, no she was more concerned about if the man was breaking any laws or any thing like that.

Looking at Raven with a serious expression on her face she asked. "Is this man breaking some law?" Raven was floored by the question, and answered with sarcasm dripping off of each word. "Nooo. Its perfectly legal for someone to brake into a bank, and steal money that doesn't belong to them." Laura, who was familiar with Raven's tone as she had often used it herself when she was training new recruits in her lordship's royal guard, grinned at Raven and said. "Well then drop your shield and lets have some fun then shall we?"

Raven looked at Laura like she had grown another head, and proclaimed that Beastboy was her lover. "Are you insane!?" Raven shouted at Laura giving her a look that plainly said that she was. Laura grinned in reply to the question, saying. "Your only insane if you let the people around you let you think that you are." Raven shook her head in wonder at Laura. A flash lit up against the shield, and Beastboy was flung into a wall.

Raven watched in horror as Beastboy was covered in rubble. Laura was shocked that Dr. Light was attacking the young persons the way that he was. Laura watched as Starfire was trapped in a bubble of orange. "Look they are getting trashed so stop worrying about me, and let us join the fight." Laura said her voice stern, and demanding. Raven nodded in agreement, and dropping the shield charged into battle.

For blocks the sounds of battle against Dr. Light could be heard. The Titans were letting loose battle cries and grunts of pain when they were hit. While Dr. Light would laugh like the madman that he was.

Robin charged into the fray once more to try, and blindside the madman. It was of little avail though, as Dr. Light threw up a shield to protect himself from the round house kick that Robin had sent his way. When Robin landed from the attack, he was surprised by a fist striking him in the left side of his face. Rolling with the punch he was able to prevent a broken jaw, however he knew that he would be sore for a while. A loud "Booyah!" echoed as Cyborg struck Dr. Light in the side with a light pole. Dr. Light waited until Cyborg was close to a car then trapped him in a block of metal from a car that he melted. "Oh man." Cyborg groaned.

Robin took Dr. Light as being to distracted to pay attention to him, and thusly he leaped toward the madman. Dr. Light was no fool though. Waiting until the last possible moment he then moved, and let the star bolt that Starfire had shot at him strike Robin. Robin flew threw the air, struck a building on his side. Falling from the wall he tried to land on his feet, only to land a little off trying not to jar his now bruised ribs. Only to twist his ankle. _This is so not my night._ The masked boy wonder thought to himself.

Starfire however was so upset about striking Robin on accident that she wasn't watching Dr. Light. Dr. Light took this opportunity to slide one of his capture devices under Starfire. Starfire was surprised to see a wall of orange blocking her from the outside world, though she knew that she was out of the fighting for a little bit.

Laura looked around to see the mess that Dr. Light had caused. Robin was nursing a pair of bruised ribs, and a badly twisted ankle. Cyborg was trying to free himself from a block of slag metal that Light trapped him in. Starfire was trying to blast her way out of the orange prison that she had been placed in. Raven was trying to capture Dr. Light in a sphere of darkness though each time she got close to capturing him he would blind her with a flash grenade, or hit her with a blast of light. Beastboy was trying to dig himself out from the rubble that he was trapped under. Laura jumped back into the fray in her human form. Afraid that if the Titans saw her become a werewolf that they would attack her to.

Dr. Light sent another blast of light towards Raven. Raven, who was in mid chant, was struck down and sent flying into Robin. Laura was getting tired of fighting the insane man who kept using light puns. "Enough damn it." Laura snarled under her breath. She looked at Dr. Light with anger coursing through her veins. She let loose a wolf like growl. At first Dr. Light laughed at her. "You think that you scare me? Ha!" Laura had had it. She no longer cared about what the Titans thought. Damning the consequences of her actions she became a werewolf.

Dr. Light watched as Laura transformed into a werewolf. He tried to scream, but his vocal cords no longer seemed to work. He began to slowly back away from Laura as she completed her transformation. Laura who was tired of the fighting lunged for Dr. Light. He screamed, and leaped to Raven, as though he was a small child seeking protection from the monster in the closet. Laura was quicker though, and upon grabbing him she threw him into a wall.

Laura was about ready to kill the annoyance known as Dr. Light, though she remembered that was not the way of a protector. She was to value all life no matter how deserving the person was of death. Before she could do anything else she saw green hand break free of the rubble that had buried it. Looking up she saw the one she had been sent to get. Dr. Light saw Laura's distraction as a chance to try and escape, however Raven showed up in front of him with her eyes glowing red. Dr. Light not wanting a repeat of the last time she was that angry gave up.

Laura was watching Beastboy like he was going to disappear at any moment. Beastboy was aware that someone was staring at him, and looking in Laura's direction he was greeted with the sight of Laura's werewolf form. Thinking that Laura was a threat he sunk into a battle stance. Though Laura wasn't concerned about being attacked, and walked to Beastboy. Once she was standing in front of him she transformed back to her human form, and sunk to one knee bowing her head. "Milord. I await your orders."

Beastboy was confused at first, and just laughed at Laura, who was still kneeling in front of him. Laura looked up from her spot on the ground to Beastboy and said. "Milord? What are your orders?" That is when it hit Beastboy that the dreams that he had been having were real, and that the woman in front of him was the one that held the answers to the dreams. Beastboy stared at Laura for a moment like she was the one that had been attacking the Titans.

Beastboy was shocked, scared, and angry. He didn't want to be a king, if the dreams were right. He just wanted to live his life like any other normal person. He didn't want the weight of a whole worlds survival on his shoulders. He just wanted to grow old with the woman that he loved. He cursed the fates under his breath as his vision grew darker. Fighting the encroaching darkness trying to break free of his destiny of becoming a king. Though the spell that had been for weeks showing things to him in his dreams took over and pushed him deeper into the dark.

----

In the waking world Beastboy had been asking a question before cutting off in mid word, and beginning to sway back and forth. Alarmed at the change in his attitude, and the way that he was acting, Cyborg called out to him, or at least tried to. Beastboy took a step toward Laura, before he collapsed on to the asphalt street. Raven, afraid that he might be dieing from internal bleeding, leaped to him trying hard to fight back the rising panic that was threatening to take over her heart and rational mind. As soon as he hit the ground three pairs of eyes watched him for any kind of reaction, while two other pairs watched Laura.

Cyborg highly worried for his friend took his vitals to make sure that Beastboy was ok. Cyborg almost laughed in relief that Beastboy was ok. All of Cyborg's scans said Beastboy had passed out. Though before Cyborg could tell the others that Beastboy was ok, Beastboy began to shake all over, while he lost his green coloring. His chest rose into the air, like someone was shocking him back to life, every three to four seconds. Cyborg's arm sensors began going off saying that Beastboy was crashing. "Damn it!" was Cyborg's articulate answer. He jumped to hold Beastboy down so that he wouldn't hurt himself to much.

Meanwhile the moment that Beastboy was starting his 'attack' Raven looked at Laura, and wrapping her in bands of black power, threw and held her against a wall. "What is wrong with him?" Raven growled out her eyes red with anger. "N-nothing…is wrong…w-with him." Laura choked out as her chest began to cave from the amount of force that was being applied to it. Raven growled again, and applied even more force. "Liar! Now tell me the truth! What is wrong with him?!" Raven now had four red eyes glaring at Laura. Laura, who had seen demons that thought that they were losing a mate in fights, was never more terrified than she was at that moment. "S-spell…that my…first…l-lordship c-cast…on him. The…spell…not s-suppose…to k-kill…him j-just…t-transfer m-memories." Laura managed to whisper out through her crushed rib cage. Raven looked back to Beastboy, and his thrashing body. "Does that look like that it is not killing him?!" She said calming a little. Then Beastboy stopped moving and Cyborg's sensors screamed that Beastboy's heart had stopped.

----

While Beastboy was in the darkness he knew not that his heart had stopped beating. He only knew that all around him was pictures of past events through another's eyes. He watched as the king of the changelings grew from childhood to adulthood, then from prince to king. He watched him fight in wars to save his people from demons, led by his own brother, to take over his kingdom. He watched the king's final fight with a huge wolf demon, and the king's brother claming of the throne that was rightfully Beastboy's. Beastboy watched, and learned. Once he was sure of what had happened to the king, one of his last living family, he growled in anger. The dark engulfed him again, and he awoke to the sight of his friends trying to pry a grief stricken Raven off of Laura. He wondered what had happened while he was out. Getting up he went to find out.

----

When Raven had heard the sound of Beastboy's flat lining heart she stopped her eyes became two and purple once more. Turning she dropped Laura to the ground. Raven watched as Cyborg everything to bring Beastboy back, but nothing worked. When Cyborg hung his head in defeat, Raven turned to Laura and attacked. Laura who was still trying to catch her breath from being pinned onto a wall for something she didn't do. Laura barely had time to look up from her kneeling pose before Raven was on top on her hitting her chest. "You said that he wouldn't die! You said that he would be ok! So! Bring! Him! Back! Now!" Raven shouted. Laura sensed that Raven was highly upset over the loss of Beastboy so she lay there taking the hits. Raven finally collapsed on top of Laura, and cried into her chest while whispering. "Bring him back. Please bring him back."

Laura looked at the girl who was now sobbing on her chest. Laura didn't know how to respond to the girl. All Laura's life she had fought against demons, and now here was a half demon looking to her for comfort. Laura was at a loss as to what to do. She wanted to help, and yet a part of her was glad for the hurt that Raven was going through. Still she knew that the fate of Shro depended on the young man that they thought to be dead. Caught in the crossroads Laura just lay there. While Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all tried to pry Raven's hands off of Laura. They knew that Raven had a right to cry after all they had just lost a friend. Though Raven had thought of him as more, and this little out burst proved just how much she cared for Beastboy. Still that didn't mean that Raven got to choke the life out of Laura, as she hadn't done anything.

----

Beastboy was still weak from the little journey into his mind. Thus he wove back and forth stumbling every now and again. He could see that the street lamps were melting, while hydrants blew up. He finally stood against a building that was about three feet from were the Titans were trying to calm Raven down. "Hey what is going on here?" Beastboy called out weakly. Raven's tear stricken face rose and looked up at Beastboy. Beastboy's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the pale beauty before him crying her eyes out. Though Raven leaped up, and hugged Beastboy fiercely. "I'm so sorry." She said over and over again. Beastboy was confused as to why Raven was hugging him like she was, but as he looked up to ask his friends they looked like they wanted to take Raven's place. "Uh guys what is wrong?"

Laura who was too sore to move said. "You where dead for a time milord." Beastboy who was a light green at the moment paled a little more. "What?" He asked surprise, disbelief, fear, and anger all fighting for dominates in his tone. "What do you mean I was dead?" Laura tiredly rose her battered body from the ground, sighing as she did so, and said. "You were caught in a spell for awhile now. Your friend there," Laura indicated Raven with a nod of her head, "apparently knows spells. So when she found out it was a spell that stopped your life force she felt guilty for not s-saving you."

Beastboy looked at Raven and pulling her away a little he looked into her eyes and said. "Its not your fault." Raven looked at him, tears still falling, and said. "B-but…" Beastboy cut Raven off by pressing her into his chest and saying. "No buts. It was not your fault." Beastboy heard a faint ok from Raven. At that he smiled a little. "Lets go home I'm beat." Cyborg looked at Beastboy, and said. "Yeah lets get back I need to check you out. You look too pale to be the grass stain that I know." Beastboy nodded weakly, before looking at Laura and asking. "Do you have a home somewhere?" Laura looked at him with a raised brow. "No. why?" Was her reply. Beastboy grinned a little and said. "Good because I need my bodyguard close by don't you think?" Laura grinned and nodded.

----

Cyborg helped Beastboy, while Robin helped Raven, and Starfire helped Laura. Leading them to rooms to sleep and recover in. Though Laura refused to go to her room saying that she would sleep later when Beastboy was more protected. She spent the night in her wolf form on the floor outside of Beastboy's room. Raven shooting her a warning look the whole time that Laura was preparing to lay outside of Beastboy's room. Laura reflected on this, and decided that Raven was someone that she didn't want to cross, and yet at the same time another feeling told her not to trust Raven either. Laura lay her head down tired from all of the action that she had seen in the past few days. _We will soon see if the half demon can be trusted, or not._ Laura thought to herself as she drifted to sleep.


	3. Causes For The Heart

A/N: Well I guess that I have a heart after all. I was beginning to wonder at that. Well please enjoy the story and if you see any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them. As always I ask for names for charcters. To those that have given me names already my thanks.

**Causes for the Heart**

The next morning, while Cyborg was cooking meat for breakfast, Beastboy walked into the common room looking more like a pastel green than the normal emerald green that he normally was. Following him in her werewolf form was Laura. The only problem was that she was weaving back and forth with each step. "I told you go get some sleep." Beastboy said to Laura. Laura ignored the fact that she was about to collapse. "I'm…f-fine." She said with a yawn. Beastboy rolled his eyes at Laura. "Fine don't blame me when you fall asleep standing up." Cyborg laughed loudly at that, causing Laura to leap into the air from surprise. "See this is what I was talking about. Now I order you to go and get some sleep." Beastboy said.

Laura growled slightly at Cyborg as she walked to the windows of the common room. Curling into a ball of fur she fell asleep at once. She slept for about four hours, before the alarm for trouble went off waking her up. Startled by the alarm she jumped up ready to attack the one that woke her. Upon seeing that nothing in the room was the enemy she calmed down a little. She saw that the Titans were gathered around a screen looking at something on it.

Robin was looking for the problem. He was unsure if the system was on the blink, or not when he saw that it was just a simple robbery at the bank. Silently cursing the system for cutting into the middle of his make out time with Starfire, he shouted. "Titans break in at the bank again. Titans Go!" He then raced to the garage where his bike was. Cyborg hot on his heels.

Meanwhile Raven, Beastboy, Starfire, and Laura were running to the roof. Raven was slightly uncomfortable about being around Beastboy, since her letting go of her feelings yesterday, but she had a job to do and she would do it. Laura could feel the tension radiating from Raven though she said nothing in the hopes that Beastboy would forget that she was near.

Though as luck would have it Beastboy happened to remember that Laura was with them. He turned to Laura when they reached the roof and shouted. "Stay!" Laura wanted to argue the point with him, but he was in the air and gone before she could take a breath. Muttering under her breath about leaders thinking that they were gods, she sat like a dog waiting for it's master to come home.

----

The bank was in a state of utter chaos. As soon as the Titans arrived at the scene they began to wish they could just take the day off, and let the police take care of it. Though when the police told them that the men inside had taken hostages, and that they had weapons used plasma waste as the bullets, the Titans realized that only they were able to take care of this.

Robin looked at his team and said. "Alright Titans we have a real problem on our hands. So we are going to have to be careful. One wrong move could cost someone their life. Beastboy I want you to get in and see if you can't get the shooters to watch you. Raven I want you to transport the hostages out of harms way. Once the hostages are out of the way Cyborg, Starfire, and I will help Beastboy out. Raven you help as you can."

Beastboy snuck into the bank. He waited until the shooters were looking away from where he was coming in from, before he became a horse, or tried to become one. What he became was a nightmare. A horse of myth and legend, known to cause men to fall to their knees in fear, and kill them for food. Though if tamed properly a nightmare was a great battle steeds often protecting their riders to the point of death. Beastboy didn't know that he was a nightmare though he thought that he was just a regular horse. Taking two steps into the light he watched the shooters pale in fear.

----

The shooters were watching the front of the building seeing the other Titans standing there as though they were waiting for something. That is when they heard the ringing footsteps of steel hoofs on the tile floor. Looking to the window that Beastboy had entered, and out of the shadows stepped a fire-breathing horse. It's mane and tail were pure flame. It's body the color of the purest black. It's top fangs dipping a little over the bottom lip. A pure crimson red eye trained itself on the men, before the owner of the eye reared up braying a challenge.

The shooters didn't even think about what they were doing, they just rose the guns and shot at the creature. The nightmare bucked jumped and dodged the shots, and ran around the room. The shooters quickly following around trying to shoot it rather than watch the hostages. So they never noticed the blackness that stole their hostages, or insurance plan, as they called them.

----

Beastboy slowed as he came to an obstacle that he had to jump. He was tiring out from all of the dodging that he was doing in his weakened state. Sides heaving for air for his straining lungs he continued to run. Though the bank vault door was open, and Beastboy being as tired as he was noticed that he was closing in on the door to quickly. He tried to slow down to avoid the door, but as soon as he slowed one of the gunmen got a lucky shot. Beastboy let loose a howl of pain, as the flesh from his right side was burned away from his body, leaving his bones and organs showing in the open air. His last thought be before hitting the ground and loosing consciousness was. _Where are the others?_

----

Just as Beastboy hit the ground the other Titan's entered the bank. The Titans heard the wet slap of something losing a lot of blood hitting the ground. Raven was concerned about the object that made the noise rather than the gunmen, however she spent a half a second to disarm the men and tie them up. While the others hunted for Beastboy. What they found though shocked them and they screamed at Raven to come quickly. Raven fearing what they had found ran to them. Upon seeing Beastboy cut up like he was her eyes began flickering between red and the normal amethyst color.

Cyborg saw a quick breath come from Beastboy, and said. "He is still alive though for how long I don't know. We need him in the med lab now if he is going to live." Raven wasted no time in rapping herself, Beastboy, and Cyborg in bands of dark energy that took them to the tower. She only hoped that she was not too late.

----

Laura was beginning to wonder back and forth in an worried manner. She was afraid of what had happened. Something told her that there was trouble coming. Though unsure as to what it was she kept wondering across the roof, trying to figure out what was wrong. Though nothing came to mind as to what the matter was. This troubled her, though she was unsure as to why.

Laura walked back into the tower tired of watching the skies for Beastboy to return. She was getting worried about what had happened to the Titans. Walking to the stairs to the common room of the tower, she began to feel like she was no longer alone in the tower. Transforming into a pure wolf she sniffed the air to make sure that her senses weren't lying to her. Soon enough though she caught the scent of Beastboy, Raven, Cyborg, and blood. Terrified as to what had happened she raced to where the scent of blood was the strongest.

Hitting walls, and leaving dents the size of basketballs in the steel wall paneling, she ran to the med lab of the tower. There she found a sight that horrified her. On the operation table was Beastboy bleeding like there was no tomorrow, while Raven and Cyborg were trying to stop the bleeding. Leaning against the doorframe she looked at Raven, and thought. _If the blood flow was to stop he would be ok. So how do I get her to stop the blood flow?_ What Laura didn't realize was that Raven was thinking that she knew how to heal the wound. Laura opened her mouth to say something, but the fear of losing her king and leader rendered her speechless.

----

Beastboy was looking at a white room. He didn't understand what he was doing in the room he just knew that he was suppose to be here. He felt relaxed and happy for the first time since he found out that he was to be the unwilling king of a whole world. He was content to stay where he was and to let the world go on without him. Though a voice called out to him in fading bits and pieces. Begging him to come back. Beastboy was confused about the voice, but let it do as it willed so long as it didn't bother him to much. He looked around the room for someone, but he couldn't remember who it was that he was looking for in the first place.

He felt a pull to a wall where the voice was coming from. He was wary of the voice, and wall that the voice lead to. Though something seemed to tell him that it was a good idea to follow the voice to where the voice led him. Walking to the wall he looked at it. The wall seemed to be made of cobwebs. The closer he got to the wall the clearer that he could see some of the other side. He caught a glimpse of purple eyes, and thought to himself. _Those eyes are so beautiful, yet sad. Why are they sad?_

The cobwebs started becoming thicker, and cut off the view of the eyes. Beastboy was worried as to why the cobwebs were getting thicker. He felt that if the eyes went away his questions would never be answered, and he had to know why the eyes were so sad. Thus he fought through the cobwebs.

----

Raven was hurting. She wanted nothing more than to rip apart the gunmen that had nearly killed Beastboy, but she was needed here close to Beastboy. Just incase she had to heal him. Laura was constantly beside of Beastboy, in her werewolf form. She would whine at the still body of her king while she would growl at everyone, but Raven, and that was because she had cornered Raven and forced the truth from her. Laura now knew that Raven loved Beastboy, but was too afraid of rejection to ever tell him. Still that didn't excuse Raven from the tongue lashing that Laura gave the other Titans for letting Beastboy get hurt as bad as he was.

"_Raven?" Laura called out to her. "What?" Raven asked annoyed that she was being bothered by Laura. Laura paid no mind to the annoyed tone that Raven was using. "I need to know what happened." Laura said. "I don't know." Raven said not meeting Laura's eyes. Laura growled and said. "Look at me damn you." Raven looked up into Laura's eyes. "Tell me why you didn't help him. Tell me why you sit here like you care. Because it is obvious to me that you sure don't give a damn." Raven snapped then. "Shut the hell up because you sure as hell don't know me. I love him. I have loved Beastboy for quite a bit now, and if it wasn't for orders I would have known what had happened." Laura's eyes narrowed and she asked "What orders?" Raven calmed down a little and said. "My orders were to stay outside and to get the people out." Laura nodded and asked. "Who gave you the order then?" Raven looked at Laura and said. "Robin did." With those words Laura disappeared for a while. Though when Laura came back she looked at Raven and said. "Understand now that I will watch you like a hawk. If you ever hurt him you will answer to me. Understand?" Raven merely nodded her head._

Raven sighed at the memory of the encounter with Laura's anger. Raven looked at Beastboy, whom she was sitting next to, holding his hand hoping that he would wake up soon. Laura heard the sigh, and looked at Raven. She saw that Raven was on the edge of hurting herself some more by sitting through another sleepless night. Laura shook her great head softly, and rose to make some tea for the two of them. Raven barely noticed that Laura left the room she looked at Beastboy and whispered. "Please come back to me."

----

Beastboy was tearing though the cobwebs. He was desperate to get back to the eyes that he had seen. He yanked, pulled and pushed though the sticky mess that kept trying to keep him in the white room. Every now and again he would catch snatches of a voice that asked him to come back. Though he wasn't sure were the voice was, nor how to get to it even if he did know where the voice was.

Finally he broke free of the webs and he came into a black space. Nervous as to where he was now he looked around. He took two steps forward before a vision ripped across his line of sight.

_Two figures were running through the woods. Behind them could be heard the sounds of a creature fighting. The taller of the two figures stopped and looked at the other. "Go! Protect our child!" Came a male voice. The smaller figure clutched the bundle that was in her hands. "No! I wont leave you!" Came a female voice. "You have to if our child is to live. Now go! Don't worry about me I'll be right behind you." The male said. The female looked like she was going to protest, but a howl ripped through the night and startled her. She took one last look at the male. "Don't you dare die. I need you, just like our child needs you." She said. The male nodded then watched as his mate took off running. He turned to face the attacking force a snarl on his face and…_

Beastboy jerked violently. The vision was so real, and sad. It tore him up to even think about the vision. He wondered if it was something that his last family member the king had done, or if it was something that had yet to happen. He shook like a cold wind was all around him. He forced himself to close his eyes and try to find the owner of the purple ones. The moment he opened his eyes he came face to face with the eyes owner.

----

Raven was sitting next to the bed where Beastboy lay her heart hurting with each beat it took. She was afraid that he was never coming back. She knew that she was alone with him so she took a chance, and kissed him on the lips. The kiss only lasted a moment, but it felt like a lifetime to Raven. As she pulled away green eyes opened to look into her own purple ones. Raven looked into the eyes for a moment before whispering. "Beastboy?" The green eyes blinked a moment before a raspy voice croaked. "Yeah?" Raven didn't care anymore, after two near losses of him, she just didn't care about her reputation anymore. She leaned in and kissed him hard and with as much passion as her tired body would allow.

----

Laura was still fetching the tea for her and Raven. She was just about sick of the waiting for the water to boil. She began pacing back and forth, hoping that her agitation would make the water boil faster. Though she knew that the pacing did nothing for the water it did help a little with her feelings of anger, sadness, and fear. She was in deep thought until the whistle of the kettle broke her thoughts. Pouring the water into a cup for Raven and a bowl for herself. She then added some relaxation tea to the water. _Just a little something to help us sleep a little tonight._ Laura thought tiredly. Putting the two objects on a tray she carried the tray to the med bay of the tower.

----

Raven broke the kiss and looked at Beastboy. He looked like he had been in heaven, and her breaking the kiss was annoying to him. When he looked like he could remember enough to speak right he looked at Raven, and managed a weak. "Huh?" Raven laughed softly at his clueless state. "We'll talk about this later ok?" She said softly with a smile. Beastboy remembered enough motor control to nod his head at Raven dumbly. Raven gave him another soft smile then leaned back to sit in the chair that she had been using for the past few days to sit beside of him.

----

Beastboy watched as Raven settled back into the chair. He noticed that the chair looked slightly uncomfortable to sleep or sit in. "Hey Rae?" he called softly. "Would you share this bed with me its kind of cold." Raven, worried that he would not recover properly if he was losing body heat, climbed into the bed with him. "Better?" she asked him. "Yeah." he said falling asleep. Raven smiled and followed after him.

----

Laura walked out of the lift and down the hall the tray still in her hands. She opened the door to the med lab, and found Raven and Beastboy cuddled next to each other smiling in their sleep. Laura smiled at the sight. She had a feeling that she had missed something, but she was not about to wake the pair to find out what. She set the tray next to the bed on the chair that Raven had vacated. She took her bowl and walked back out. As she lapped up her tea, she thought about the sight that she had just seen. _If the other Titans see that I don't think that the teasing would ever stop. So I will just prevent them from going in to see the scene._ Nodding her head to agree with this thought she lay down, and fell asleep.

----

The next morning Raven awoke to the sounds of growling, and Cyborg shouting. "Come on I have to check on him. You know this so back down and let me in." Laura's growl just became louder. Raven heard the charge of Cyborg's sonic cannon. "Either back down and let me in, or I'm going to blow you threw the door to check on him." Cyborg said. Laura let loose a kind of barking laugh, and the sounds of a fight could be heard from the hallway. Raven rose and straitening her cloak she walked out the door. The moment she walked out the door Laura jumped off Cyborg looking sorry. Laura bowed to Raven whimpering to her. Raven absent mindedly put her hand on Laura's head and began to stroke it like one would pet a faithful dog.

Cyborg raise a brow at Laura's behavior towards Raven. "So when did she become your pet Rae?" he asked Raven. Raven looked confused for a moment while Laura shot Cyborg a dirty look. "I don't know." Raven said looking at Laura. Laura saw that she had upset her possible queen and lay on her belly seeming to beg forgiveness. Raven just looked at Laura like she was still confused about something. Cyborg noticed this and he stared hard at Raven and asked. "What is it Rae?"

Raven looked at Cyborg with a slightly angry expression on her face. Cyborg held up his hands in a gesture of giving up. "Sorry Raven." Laura saw that her possible queen was angry at Cyborg. She turned and let loose a soft growl. Cyborg looked at Laura then back to Raven. Thinking that Laura was falling for Raven he said. "Well well you have captured wolfie's heart huh Raven? I didn't know that you were into her." Laura went from a warning growl to a full blown, you-have-just-signed-your-own-death-warrant, growl. Raven was quick to join the growl with her own growl, and a patented death glare. Cyborg gulped, and took a step back. Laura crouched down preparing to spring on Cyborg for the attack.

Though Cyborg was lucky for Robin walked around the corner at that moment. Upon seeing the two females ready to rip Cyborg a new one he sighed and said. "Would you two kindly wait until after Cyborg checks Beastboy out before you kill him." Cyborg shot Robin a mixed look of gratitude and annoyance. Gratitude for saving him, annoyance that it was only for a short time. Raven was the first to give saying. "Fine. But after he is through checking out Beastboy we are going to rip him a new one." Raven then put a restraining hand on Laura. "Wait a bit, then we can have our fun with Cyborg." Laura grinned in excited anticipation.

----

Beastboy woke up just a minute after Raven left his side. He heard the conversation that Cyborg was having with Raven and Laura. He was just as angry as Raven and Laura were when Cyborg suggested that Laura was into Raven. He wanted to rip Cyborg a new one himself, however he knew that right now he was just too weak. _Besides the fact that Laura's my bodyguard, and Raven loves me not Laura. But Nooo. Cyborg is just clueless sometimes. _he thought tiredly. Beastboy shook his head to himself then lay still as Cyborg walked through the door.

Cyborg took one look at Beastboy and knew that he was ok. "So how you feeling man?" Cyborg asked. Beastboy looked at Cyborg and said. "Jealous that Raven and Laura get to kick your butt before I get to." Cyborg's eyes widened when he realized that Raven and Laura were waiting for him on the other side of the door, ready to dismantle him for his joke. He looked at Beastboy and said. "Yeah but you wouldn't let them hurt me right?" Beastboy looked at Cyborg and said. "You deserve it." Cyborg hung his head. "Yeah guess I do."

Cyborg walked out of the med bay. "Beastboy's good." He glanced at Raven and Laura quickly. "Just thought I'd let you know he is awake now." Raven and Laura hesitated for a minute, before the two looked at each other and agreed that, for now at least, Cyborg would live. The two pushed past Cyborg saying. "You get a ten minute head start use it wisely." Cyborg nodded, and as soon as the two girls were in the med bay he ran as quickly as he could for the hills.


	4. Broken Heart on the Mend

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had lost my memory stick. So I had to go, and buy a new one. It sucked majorly. Anyway here is the next chapter with the changes form the old story. I decided that a slight blending of the two wouldn't hurt so it is a little like the old one in ways, but this is mostly the original story line here. The next chapter should be up in a couple of weeks. I still have to proof read that one. If you catch any mistakes please tell me, and I'll correct them as soon as I know about them.

**Broken Heart on the Mend**

While Cyborg was running for his life from the two pissed off superheroines, Laura and Raven were checking in on Beastboy. For they were more worried of his weakened state than the others were.

Raven was the first to reach Beastboy. Upon reaching him she grabbed his hand and held on to it like it was a life line. Her eyes looking over the area around the wound looking for any damage that she had missed the first time around. Once that task was complete she lifted her eyes to meet his.

Laura on the other hand took one look at Beastboy and upon seeing that he was ok walked out of the room to find the traitorous half human that called himself Cyborg. Laura was determined to have a friendly chat with him before Raven caught up with her. Laura smiled evilly at the thought of what she had planed to do to Cyborg. Out loud she was muttering to herself. Robin walked past just as Laura muttered. "But where would I find a bed that is strong enough to hold him?" Robin was a little disturbed by what Laura had muttered, but decided that it might be a wise idea to stay out of it after all Cyborg had brought it upon himself.

----

Cyborg was currently five miles just outside of Jump City hoping that this would be far enough. Though when he remembered that Raven could easily teleport to him. He decided that Titans East was like his second home. Maybe I should stop by and see how their doing. After all I helped build them. With that thought Cyborg drove like a bat out of hell for Steel City.

----

Robin walked into the common room where Starfire was sitting. Starfire was worried about Beastboy. She was also still upset about the chewing out that she had received from Laura. She was sitting on a bar stool looking in a glass of orange juice like it held all of life's answers with in its depths. Robin worried about Starfire walked up to her and asked. "Are you ok?" Starfire barely acknowledged that Robin had asked her a question about her own health. Instead she looked harder into the juice and asked. "Am I a bad friend?" Robin looked startled by the question and said more harshly then he meant to. "No! Never! If it was anyone's fault it is the man that shot Beastboy. Not you. Never you."

Starfire was startled by the amount of pure anger and conviction in Robin's voice. She glanced up at Robin with a small smile gracing her face. "Thank you friend Robin." Starfire said before looking back at the juice. Starfire wondered at Beastboy's condition, so she asked softly. "How is friend Beastboy?" Robin smiled slightly at the question before saying. "He was awake when Cyborg checked him out this morning. So he should be out tonight or tomorrow at the latest." Starfire's face lit up at the mention that her friend was ok. "That is good. Has friend Raven and Laura been informed?" Starfire asked Robin. Robin thought of Laura and what he had heard her muttering when he had passed her in the hallway. "Yyyyyeahhhhh…they know though I would stay away from them right now. Cyborg said something that upset the both of them, and the last I saw of Laura she was muttering something about beds and Cyborg. So I'm a little afraid of what they might pull just now." Robin said with an edgy look on his face. Starfire nodded and downing her juice walked to the door.

----

Laura was walking through the halls in deep thought plotting her vengeance against a certain metal man when she walked right into Starfire. Muttering a quick sorry Laura began her pacing again.

Starfire watched as Laura walk out of sight. Shaking her head at the strange antics that Laura came up with like talking to the empty air or not looking where she was going. Sighing Starfire continued on her way to the infirmary. She hoped to apologize to Beastboy about not coming to his aid sooner. Her head lost in thought she walked into the room just as Raven had leaned into capture Beastboy's lips.

----

Raven was shocked that Starfire had entered the room. Though she noticed that Starfire was to preoccupied with her thoughts that she had never noticed that she had walked in on a private moment. Raven smiled to herself for a moment before she cleared her throat and asked. "How can I help you Starfire?" Starfire awoke from her thoughts and said. "Oh friend Raven. You did the startling of me." Raven sighed and said. "I think you mean that I startled you." Starfire nodded her head in agreement though was silent. "How is friend Beastboy?" She finally said to break the killing silence.

Beastboy who was upset about having his moment with Raven ruined spoke up. "Doing much better now Star." He flashed a grin towards Starfire to show that he was better like he had said. Starfire wasn't entirely sure that Beastboy was better, but without proof that he was going to fall apart at any given moment then all she could do was smile at him. "Glad that you are getting the better friend." Beastboy smiled slightly and said. "Yeah me too Star. Me too."

----

Cyborg was tired from the long drive. He was sure that no one would find him here at Titans East tower. He pulled his baby into the garage, and walked up the stairs to the common room. He knew that he might be walking into a trap however he knew that the farther away from Raven and Laura he was, the better. With a sigh he walked into the common room and waited for the evadible teasing that would follow. For this wasn't the first time that he had hid out with the eastern Titans. _Nor will it be the last._ He thought to himself. After all he and Beastboy would usually come after pranking Raven. They would stay a few hours then go back and try to explain that it was all in good fun. Though Raven would often hang the two of them upside down for a good forty minutes before she would except their apologies. Cyborg sighed again before shouting. "Hey Bee I'm back!"

A whirlwind surrounded Cyborg pinning him to the one spot. Slowly he was lifted into the air. "Hey Mas y Menos let me down!" Cyborg cried out the whirlwind that was raising him off of the floor. The only response that he got though was to be taken to Bumblebee's room and thrown into it. Cyborg was dizzy and confused as to what had happened. As he looked around to get his bearings he was greeted with the sight of a half clothed Bee.

Cyborg was scared stiff. He suddenly thought that Raven would not be so bad to face at that moment, hell at that moment he would have welcomed Trigon like he was a long lost brother. His only thought on the whole matter was. _Oh shit. Oh merciful sweet Trigon shit. _Luckily Bee had her back to him so she hadn't noticed that she had an audience yet. Slowly Cyborg moved to the door, in the hopes that he could get out before Bee realized that he was there and blasted him to kingdom come. His hope was in vain though for Bee turned to grab her bra off her bed and came face to face with Cyborg.

Cyborg suddenly had two problems. The first was the uncomfortable feeling that he was starting to get aroused, like any young man would when come face to face with a half naked female. The second problem was that Bee with both embarrassed and pissed the hell off now. Cyborg was in shock though he couldn't have moved if he tried. Internally though he was screaming. _There is now way in hell that my luck is this bad! Come on who up there hates me? _Cyborg tried to say that he was thrown into her room against his will. Tried to say that he would never have just barged into her room to view her half naked. The only thing that happened was his jaw dropped.

Bee on the other hand was pissed. She liked Cyborg quite a bit, though at this point it was clear to her that he was a pig. Diving for her bed she ripped a sheet from her bed and covered herself up. She growled at Cyborg and said. "You have three seconds to explain what the fuck your doing in my room, before I make sure that you never have kids for good." At that point Cyborg's jaw had dropped open. "One." Bee said coldly. She watched as Cyborg struggled to make a sound. "Two." She said getting ready to just grab her guns and start blasting. Cyborg took that moment to find his voice and, screaming at the top of his lungs, said. "Its not my fault! Mas y Menos threw me in here! I swear! I had just got here, and they threw me into your room I would never walk in here without your leave! Honest!" Bee wasn't satisfied with his answer though, and grabbing one of her guns she shot him. "Now your sorry." Bee said with finality.

Cyborg slid to the floor from the wall. He shook his head to try and clear it a little. As he started to get up he heard Bee say. "If you don't want a second meeting of the wall and floor you will get the hell out of my room now." Cyborg was quick to comply with Bee's 'request' about getting out of her room. Jumping to his feet he was leaping out of the door with all of the speed that was possible for him. He knew that he had gotten off lightly though he wasn't about to complain.

----

Back at the tower Beastboy was just declared fit enough to get out of the med wing of the tower. He was excited about this. After all he wanted a piece of Cyborg as well. _What to do to him though? Tar and feather him? Paint the T-car pink? Swap his meat for tofu?_ The possibilities were endless. As he made his way to the common room of the tower though his thought turned from revenge to Raven. _Was last night real? Was it all in my head? Does the untouchable goddess that walk this realm actually like this green loser?_ It was a reply of _I heard that._ That woke him from his self deprecating thoughts. _Raven?_ He thought. _Yes Beastboy. I heard that. Don't ever think that you're a loser again. Got that? You are not a loser. You are a better man than most, and you will make a great king._

Beastboy, who had all but forgotten that he was now the king of an entire world now, blanched at the thought of being a king. He wasn't sure that he could do it. _Do not worry so much Beastboy I will be with you. I promise. I won't let anyone separate us._ At these comforting words from Raven he relaxed a little. Laura was sitting on the couch in the common room eating a raw slab of something. Beastboy could detect about four or five different sauces on top of the something, though he could not identify the thing that Laura was eating. Raven, who was sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hands, looked at Beastboy's look of confusion and said. "You don't want to know." Beastboy turned to Raven and nodded. "Probly not." He agreed.

Laura looked up from the thing and said. "Hey I don't comment on what you all eat. So leave me and what I'm eating out of your conversations." All she got in response was the bird in her direction. "Fly that bird a little higher Raven they can't see it in space yet." Laura said without looking behind her. To that she caught a book to the back of her head, causing her to land face first into the thing that she was eating. Raising her head out of the thing she looked at Raven and with a dead panned ow, before continued to munch on the food.

Raven cast a disgusted look at Laura before turning back to Beastboy. She noticed that he was almost completely drained of his green coloring. The only green thing left was his amazing emerald eyes. Raven sighed and looked at her tea again.

Laura heard the sigh though and walked over to find out what was wrong, and to clean her face. Laura looked at Raven with a pointedly questioning expression on her face. To which Raven glanced at Beastboy. Laura glanced at Beastboy a moment before she looked away. It was clear that Raven was upset that he was losing the one thing that made him her Beastboy. His coloring. Laura wasn't able to stop the process though, nor did she have the right.

_He has to find a queen._ Laura thought to herself. _Preferably one that is not half demon._ Laura was watching Beastboy out of the corner of her eye though. She noticed that no

matter what happened though he was drawn to the dark beauty that was Raven. Laura sighed deeply and thought. _Well I never have been one for tradition anyway. So I guess that I am going to have to get use to the idea of a half demon queen. Oh this won't end well at all will it?_ Laura thought as she walked out of the common room to the training room, to work off her meal.

----

Robin was in the training room with Starfire working on their battle styles. He was just gathering the courage to kiss Starfire, when Laura came in grumbling. Remembering the last time that he had heard Laura muttering to herself it had left him traumatized he cleared his throat loudly. Laura looked at Robin and Starfire and said. "Great more love birds just what I need." Before leaving a shocked Robin and Starfire in the training room.

"Friend Robin was that the normal?" Starfire asked uncertainly. Robin shook his head and muttered. "If that was normal then I'm a high prince of Tameran." At this Starfire blushed and said softly to herself. "If we marry you will be." Luckily Robin wasn't paying attention. Robin turned to Starfire and said. "Shall we continue?" Starfire nodded and got back into the starting pose. "Begin!" Robin shouted.

----

Laura was sitting on the roof of the tower looking out over the bay. She was annoyed by all of the hormones and pheromones that the occupants of the tower were giving off in the presence of the one that they loved. Laura knew that it was probly just jealousy that was making her act like this though at the moment she didn't give a damn. She sighed and watched the waters of the bay reflect the sunlight, and create dazzling patterns. Laura sighed and let the sounds of the water breaking on the shore and seagulls lull her into a calmer state of mind.

Laura had been sitting on the roof for maybe an hour when she saw something floating above the city coming closer to the tower. At first Laura thought that her mind was playing tricks on her. Laura rubbed her eyes hard, and looked over the water to the city again. There was something hovering over the city, she wasn't imagining it. As Laura stood to go and investigate the hovering something the alarm started to go off. Laura took one look at the hovering something then cursing she ran to the common room to find out what was wrong.

----

By the time that Laura had got to the common room she found that the other Titans were there already. Robin was shouting. "Who is it?" Raven who was at the computer looked up and said. "It looks like Control Freak is wrecking the Cineplex in downtown Jump. Laura was confused as the rest of the Titans groaned at the thought of having to fight the fat wanna be villain. "Who is Control Freak?" Laura asked. Beastboy looked at Laura and said. "You're coming with on this. Just don't kill, maim, or otherwise cause mass panic. Got it?" Laura nodded her head unsure as to what was going on. "Titans Go!" Robin shouted dramatically. Laura raised a brow at this, but said nothing.

----

Control Freak was dancing around the move theater using his remote to bring to life various objects to fight for him. He was readying himself for a big confrontation with the Titans. He was sure that he was going to win this time. He looked to the attendant that was manning the candy counter. She backed away from the mad geek as he came closer. "So if I beat the Titans will you go out with me?" He asked. The attendant screamed and threw a coke in his face, before trying to make a break for it. Control Freak growled and pushing a button on his remote. This caused a projector to come to life. "Bring her to me now!" Control Freak commanded.

The projector roared and moved to follow its orders. The attendant screamed again, but just as the papery arms of the projector reached the attendant a bird-a-rang sliced through them. "Didn't your mother ever tell you if a lady says no she means no?" Robin said out of the blue. Control Freak wasn't surprised at the bad one liner he turned to meet the Titans. As he looked to the team in the doorway, he was taken off guard by Laura. He eyed Laura like she was free food.

Laura wasn't sure that she liked the way that the fat teen was looking at her. She was starting to get creped out by the way that he was staring at her. Feeling violated she growled at Control Freak. Control Freak grinned at this though and said. "Feisty. Bring me the new female Titan." The projector roared again and charged the Titans.

Laura who was the target shifted from her human form to a fly to dodge the attack. "Titans Go!" Rang out and the rest of the Titans reacted. Jumping out of the way the of the projector the rest of the Titans readied to attack Control Freak.

Robin rolled into a crouch and grabbing a few bird-a-rangs and readied to throw them at Control Freak. Jumping up he threw two of them trying to hit the fat teen. Though another projector stopped the incoming attack on the pudgy adolescent. Robin didn't have time to set up for another attack as he was grabbed by the projector and thrown into the candy counter.

Starfire glanced to make sure that Robin was ok before launching her own attack. Throwing a star bolt towards Control Freak she to was met with another guard. This time one of the theaters' big screens were brought into play against her. She barely had time to move to the side to avoid being crushed. Moving to the side as she had put her directly in the path of an attack from Raven. With a muffled eep Starfire fell to the floor.

Raven was worried that she might have really hurt Starfire, and dropped to pull the unconscious teen to an abandoned hallway. Beastboy had seen Starfire go down and Raven pull Star out of the fight. Seeing that Robin was limping a little he sent Robin to guard the two girls. Then morphing a tiger he leaped back into the fight.

Laura on the other hand was working her way to get behind Control Freak and disarm him. When she was in position she turned into a dog, and grabbed the remote. With a loud crunch she broke the remote. "No!" Control Freak moaned as the objects he brought to life fell to the floor. Beastboy tackled Control Freak and held him down until the cops came. Laura mean while went to check on the downed Titans and Raven.

Raven smiled on the inside at the concern that Laura was unconsciously showing towards her. Though she kept her face a blank mask. "We're fine just a little shook up." Raven said quietly. Laura nodded then looking back to Beastboy to make sure that he didn't need help.

----

A few minutes later the police showed up to take away the obese teen. Hand cuffed Control Freak could do nothing, but shout that he would be back. Though the moment that he walked past Laura he winked and blew a kiss her way. Laura lost all of her coloring. Raven worried that Laura had lost her coloring walked over and placed a hand on Laura's shoulder. "You ok?" Raven asked.

Laura knew that Raven was asking something though what she was asking sounded like it was coming from far away. Laura tried to say that she would be ok though the world went dark, and Laura knew no more of the waking world.

Raven grabbed Laura just before she hit the ground and shouting that she was heading back to the med bay of the tower caught the attention of the rest of the Titans. Seeing the off color Laura hanging off of Raven's shoulder passed out they agreed that it was for the best that Raven took Laura to the med bay as quickly as possible.

----

Laura was standing in a foggy forest. She looked around wondering what was going on. Though some of the trees looked familiar she wasn't sure of where she was. "Youngling you still have not completed the task that I sent for you to do. You were sent to bring my grandson to the throne." A voice said. Laura turned to the source of the voice and saw her fallen king. "Sire! I am sorry that I have failed you so far. However your grandson is not ready yet. He has yet to accept that he is the ruler of your people." The old king raised a hand to stop Laura from speaking any more. "You have very little time left before my brother the false king finds out about my grandson. You will have to train him quickly." The king said quietly. "Also I have noticed that he has fallen for a half demon maid," Laura cringed at the words half demon. "This is a good thing, as she is of a noble heart. Tell her that she will find that to mend a broken heart much faster she should give herself to the one that makes her happy." Laura nodded. "Now awaken and get them ready for the world that awaits them." The king said.

----

Laura awoke with a gasp of air. She was shaking from head to toe. Her lips tinged a light blue from her brush with the dead. Raven who was sitting next to her heard the gasp of air, and came closer. "Your ok now." Raven said with a gentle tone. Laura shook her head to clear it a little and said. "You will mend your broken heart much faster if you give in to the one that makes you happy."

Raven thought that Laura was slightly out of it still and was about to give her a sedative when Beastboy, and Robin walked in. Raven slightly annoyed by the interruption turned to the two boys. "Yes?" Raven asked her voice like winter in the arctic.

Robin gulped and readied himself to run like the hounds of hell were after him, at the first sign of trouble. "We came to check on Laura." Beastboy said without a hint of fear. Robin nodded slightly. He knew that to piss Raven off was suicide, but he figured that Beastboy had the most experience with Raven and could judge her moods better than most.

Beastboy on the other hand knew that Raven was as pissed as she was acting. In fact she was more amused than pissed at the moment. He wondered what was so funny till he caught the scent of Robin's fear, and knew what had cause Raven's amusement. He turned to Robin and said. "You can go and check on Starfire now. I have this." Robin looked like he was going to protest for a moment. Then thinking better of it he nodded and left for Starfire's room.

Beastboy waited until Robin's footsteps had faded from his hearing, before he started laughing. "You really need to stop scaring Robin like that Rae." Beastboy said playfully. Raven managed a weak smile, before she looked back at Laura who was sitting on the edge of the bed getting ready to stand on her own. Raven moved to stop Laura from getting up, like a mother who was worried for her young would. Laura shook her head though, and stood like there had never been anything wrong with her in the first place.

Once she was standing she turned to Beastboy, and said. "You will mend your broken heart much faster if you give in to the one that makes you happy." Beastboy looked taken aback at the statement. Though he knew the truth of the statement he wasn't sure that Raven was willing to have him. He still felt that the one night that Raven had shared his bed was still just a dream. Laura looked at the both of them and said. "The raven in the window looks lost and lonely. Maybe it time for the happy sprite to show the raven in the window the way back? Who knows maybe both of the broken hearts will mend, and a great love will blossom." Then slowly Laura wandered to the room she was given to lay down for a while.

Back in the med bay Beastboy looked at Raven, and asked. "What do you think she meant by that?" Raven shook her head and said. "I think that she was referring to us. Though I'm not sure if we should follow what she said." Beastboy looked at Raven for a moment. "I think that we should if it would make us both happy." Raven looked away for a moment and said quietly. "I don't know Beastboy. I l-love you, but I don't want my heart broken again." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I won't break your heart Raven. I would never break your heart if I could help it." Beastboy said as he wiped the tear away with his thumb. Raven looked at Beastboy with her red rimmed amethyst eyes that seemed to ask 'promise?' Beastboy whispered. "I promise." Before capturing Raven's lips with his own.


	5. For Her I Will

A/N: Sorry for the wait on the chapter I have been in the hospital for a while. But I'm out now so here is the next chapter.

**For Her I Will**

Laura was leaning back on the bed that was in her room. She was sure that everything that had happened up to this point was a simple test. Though she was unsure who the test was for, after all she was against Beastboy's choice for a wife. Laura sighed again before closing her eyes and muttered. "I hope you know what your doing milord, otherwise I will have to kill her. Though something tells me that even if I wanted to it would be a waste of time." Tears leaked from behind closed eyes as she rolled over and fell asleep.

----

Beastboy was standing with Raven, her arms still rapped around his neck from the kiss that he had engaged with her. He was staring into her purple orbs trying to figure out wither or not he had died and gone to heaven. He was sure that the earth shattering kiss that he had shared with her moments ago had killed him and that he was sharing a final moment with the woman that he loved before he was sentenced to live without her for the rest of eternity. Slowly he bent down and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you with everything I am, and everything that I will ever be." He whispered to her.

Raven couldn't help the gasp of pure awe that was drug from her throat, nor could she stop the tears of joy that cascaded down her cheeks. She struggled to find the words that would tell him that she loved him just as much if not more. As she gazed into his stunning green eyes she felt as though the world had fallen away. She replied without thinking. "I love you with everything that I was, am, and will be now and forever." She watched as his eyes lit up, and he proceeded to capture her swollen lips again.

Beastboy sighed in contentment. As he heard Raven groan a little into the kiss. _This is what I have wanted for so long, and now it is finally mine._ Beastboy smiled a little at the thought that Raven had wanted to do something like this with him. Raven on the other hand couldn't believe her luck. This was what she had wanted since she had seen the blond bitch taking him away from her. _But she isn't here now is she?_ Another groan worked its way from Raven's belly to her throat. _Damn he is good!_ Was the only thought after that.

----

Robin was looking at Starfire wondering how he should approach his feelings for the young woman in front of him. He wanted her to be his more than anything, but he needed to know how she felt about him. He didn't want to hurt her after all. Slowly and unsurely he came closer to Starfire.

Starfire was unsure as to what Robin was doing so she watched him like a hawk. While her body seemed to freeze up. Starfire willed something, anything, to move. This allowed her to ask the question that was on her mind at the moment. "Robin? Why are you looking at me like that?" Robin turned away from Starfire and muttered an apology before standing up to leave the room. Starfire in a panic called out. "I didn't say that I didn't like it. I just was wondering what was so interesting." Robin looked back at Starfire and gave a half hearted smile. "Just wondering what you were thinking and if you were ok." He said half truthful. Starfire looked at him hard, but decided that whatever he left out she could let go of for now. "Oh ok." She said in a whisper as the boy wonder walked out of the door.

----

Laura was wondering around in the dream world again. She knew that something was calling her to a certain part of her memory, though she wasn't sure she wanted to know what was calling her. Looking around she was on the roof of the tower again. Confused as to why she was here she waited until she found herself looking at the sky line of the city again. Once more she saw the strange floating rock thing in the air. This time there would be no looking away. She saw that she had seen from the corner of her eye that the rock thing fell from the sky the same place that it was hovering over.

Laura woke with a start when the alarm went off again. She grumbled a little as she rose from the warm and comforting bed. Stretching out she went to the common room at a brisk trot. When she got there she saw that the others were looking at the screen with confusion, hate, joy, and suspension. "Uh what is wrong?" Laura asked thoroughly confused. Before anyone could answer the question of the inter-dimensional shape shifter a ringing crack like the firing of a gun broke the silence and threw the group back into walls.

Laura groaned as she stood. Shaking her head from side to side to try and clear out the ringing noise and the headache from hell. Slowly she opened her eyes that she had closed when she hit the wall. At first she saw blurry figures around her, blinking a couple of times she saw the four titans standing around the broken glass window. Wondering what was going on she walked over to the window.

----

Beastboy was standing next to Raven. He was trying his damnedest not to attack the blond headed young girl that was standing on the rock in front of him. Raven seemed to know that he was going to attack the woman and placed a hand on him to calm him down a little. He was sure that if Raven hadn't been there he would have attacked. His beast was calling for the traitor's blood in a chalice. A low growl rumbled in his chest. He grabbed Raven into his arms trying to prevent his inner self from coming out, and killing the blond.

---

The blond dipshit, also known as Terra, looked at the Titans. She was confused to say the least. No one seemed happy to see her. Beastboy, whom she was sure would have taken her into his arms, was growling at her and holding Raven like she was his life line. This was not only confusing, but shocking as well. Robin was standing a little in front of Starfire, and seemed to be challenging her to attack him. Starfire was a little happy to see her, but she seemed more wary of her than before.

Raven though that was a horse of a different color. She saw that Raven was watching her like hawk would watch a mouse. Raven's face was a mix of anger and pity. Terra wasn't sure why Raven was looking at her like that, but she didn't like it. "Beastboy?" Terra asked. Another growl came from him, and Raven snuggled deeper into his arms in the hope to prevent him from changing into the beast.

Terra turned to a groan that came from the other side of the ring of Titans. She came face to face with Laura. Laura was more than a little confused by the appearance of Terra, though her greatest confusion was the way the others were acting toward Terra. Terra saw an innocent that had taken her place as a Titan, or so she thought. Terra said nothing she just pointed at Laura, and without thinking launched several spears of rock at Laura.

----

Laura was shuffling over to the Titans when she saw a blond haired girl with blue eyes. Laura was confused as to who this person was, and why the rest of the Titans were in attack formation around her. However just as she prepared herself to ask the question as to who this person was the blond raise her hand and thrust it forward. The hand was covered in a bight yellow energy and several spears of rock followed the gestures of the yellow covered hand, as they were covered in the same kind of energy. Laura's mouth dropped open at the blatant attack on her personage. Still that didn't mean that she was going to let the spears hit her, nor was she about to let the blond bimbo get away with attacking her.

Laura rolled to the left and let the rocky spiked pillars of doom fly by her. She watched as the blond caught the spears in her powers once more and had them change direction, while dodging an attack from Starfire. Laura plucked one of the spears from the air and danced out of the way of the rest of them. She watched as Robin threw a smokescreen bomb at the feet of the blond. Gathering her dazed and sore body together she leapt next to the blinded youth. At the same time Raven was holding down Beastboy who was half beast half human.

Laura was alone next to the blond, and she knew that this was a stupid move though at the moment it was the only thing that she could think of doing to spare the life of the blond. Sweeping the blond off of her feet with a low kick she then grabbed the hands of the blond with one hand and with the other placed the tip of the spear just below the blond girl's throat where the jugular vein was. "Surrender or your blood will paint these rocks."

----

Terra wasn't sure what the person was going to do, but she couldn't let them beat her that easily. She pulled her legs up and placing them around Laura's waist she threw Laura back towards the couch, where Beastboy and Raven were. While Laura flew through the air Terra did a Chinese no hands get up. Laura was confused though by the way that her opponent was acting. It was like the only one that mattered in the fight was just the two of them. Laura smiled though as she knew that it was a mistake to count out the rest of the Titans in a fight.

Beastboy was nearly human again when he saw Laura flying though the air. He frowned mentally as to what had happened when he and Raven had left the fight so that he could regain control of his beast. Growling slightly he transformed into a lion and leaped into the fray. He was sure the battle would be won quickly when he tackled Terra to the ground. Sadly he was wrong as she threw him off and continued her attack on the tower. Beastboy transformed into a raven as he sailed out of the window. He growled in his head at the thought of Terra being here at the tower, and attacking it. _Damn it! Why the hell is she attacking us this time?!_ An angry screech was all that he was able to manage in his current form as he circled to dive back into the fight.

----

Raven was torn on the one hand she wanted to kick Terra's ass for hurting the Titans. On the other hand she did know this nice plot of land that would be great for hiding a dead body._ Decisions, decisions._ Raven thought as she launched a section of the broken couch at Terra's head. Raven was worried that she wouldn't be able to take her rival down quick enough for the others to be safe. _Oh well maybe I'll get lucky today._ Raven thought with a sadistic grin that went from ear to ear. As a piece of broken glass was run through Terra's shoulder as she was pushed into the broken window frame by a star bolt.

----

Terra knew that she was going to lose the fight soon with her left arm taken out by the broken glass in her shoulder. Though she wasn't quite ready to say die yet. Taking out a smoke bomb from her pocket she threw it down effectively hiding herself while she tried to bring more rocks into play. Robin seemed to guess what she was doing and ran into the smoke. He used the skills he had acquired from the True Master and landed a spinning kick to Terra's head.

Terra caught by surprise from the attack was unable to block, or dodge the vicious attack that Robin had launched. Thus with the kick to the head she flew through the air and landed face first into the counter. Terra blacked out from the pain, blood loss, and head trauma that she had received in the few minutes that they had been fighting. Her last thought before going into the darkness that ruled her vision was _GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!!_

----

With the fighting over the Titans relaxed slightly. Laura who had been knocked out from striking the edge of the small flight of stairs in the common room let out a moan of pain. This in turn caused Raven to go and check on her and Terra. Laura wasn't to bad off. She only had a minor concussion. This took only a minute or two to heal. While Terra was a little more difficult. The most pressing problem was blood loss. Thus after she phased the glass out of the wound she healed it, so that Terra wouldn't bleed to death before answering their questions.

----

Terra woke up she was sitting in a holding cell with power draining cuffs on her wrists. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of some kind of antiseptic that was in the air. Sighing at the thought of being caught she tried to stand up. Only to find that she was unable to support her body weight at the moment with her weakened body. She grunted as she hit the floor and knocked herself out again. It was hours later that Terra awoke once more, however this time when she woke up she was met with gold eyes ringed in red. "Good your awake. I had thought that you had killed yourself with that last smack to the head." Terra tried to get up and lunge at her opponent, but found that this she was tied to a bed. "Now now let's not be hasty. Like I said we thought that you were dead. So cool it. Once you are strong enough to stand without passing out from blood loss then I will untie you. In the mean time just chill out and eat something." Laura said as she held up a spoon of what looked like soup. Terra looked up at Laura with a growl, but her empty stomach reminded her that that might not be such a good idea as she had not had food for several years due to being trapped in rock.

Laura grinned at the mix of emotions that were playing across Terra's face. Laura said nothing though she just held the spoon of soup in front of Terra's face. Finally with a look of utter rejection she began eating the soup. Laura kept from laughing out loud, but could not help the warm smile that had taken up residence on her face. Terra was suspicious of the smile, however her most pressing concern of eating prevented her from commenting on the smile.

----

In the control room for the security Raven was watching Laura feed Terra. She felt bad about putting Laura in the same room with Terra, but the fact of the matter was that Laura was the only one to volunteer to take care of Terra while the Titans figured out what to do about Terra. As it stood Laura wanted to use Terra as her own personal chew toy and Beastboy was with her on that note. Raven was torn as she wanted to torture Terra by sending her to the deepest pits of hell and letting Laura get her new chew toy. Robin wanted to give Terra to the authorities, and let them deal with Terra. While Starfire wanted to have a battle royal to the death with Terra versus all of the Titans. Needless to say it was a deadlock with what to do with the blond whore.

----

Cyborg was sitting in front of the big screen at Titans East. He was trying his hardest to stay out of Bee's way after his little intrusion into her room. He wondered if Laura and Raven had calmed down enough for him to go home. "Well there is only one way to find out." He muttered and began calling the tower.


End file.
